LA FELICIDAD A TRAVES DE TI
by Persephone-the-Scorpio
Summary: Una pequeña historia de YAOI sobre la pareja de Death Mask y Milo


LA FELECIDAD ATRAVES DE TI

Mi vida es un desperdicio de tiempo han pasado cinco a os desde que no soy feliz, Que caso tiene seguir con esto? Que caso tiene la vida si no eres feliz si no recibes amor? Odio ser utilizado como un muñeco de trapo que tengo cara de uno?  
Después de tener una relación algo, difícil con Camus decidimos darnos tiempo, nuestra relación no había funcionado del todo bien, como amigos éramos los mejores pero como amante no!, creo que nos conocíamos tan bien y sabíamos del carácter del otro que llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel no era lo ideal... bueno en nuestro caso no funcionaba.  
Los dos habíamos tomado rumbos diferentes, tu habías regresado a Francia y yo seguía en Grecia, creo que eso te había cambiado bastante pero no te culpo pero si me molesta que siguiendo amigos del alma no podamos resolver esta relación que el único camino a seguir es el de la despedida? creo que si verdad? bueno Camus lo único que te deseo es que seas feliz.

-Camus (cuestione algo confundido) acaso ya te vas?

-Si asi es Milo creo que lo mejor será separarnos

-Esta bien (dije esta vez sin cuestionar, parecía que aceptaba su partida)

Camus agarro sus maletas y se marcho, no volví a verlo nunca solo hable con el uno que otro día pero desde eso de eso no volví a tener contacto con el. A pesar de lo sucedido no lo odie, mi corazón lo olvido no como amigo sino como amante, creo que me hacia mas feliz pensar que éramos amigo que amantes.  
Los meses pasaron, yo te volví a ver, fue cuando yo te invite a un pequeño restaurante de comida francesa, lo hice porque sabia que te agradaría, yo no tenia intensión de regresar contigo o si? bueno a pesar de ya haberte olvidado seguía apreciándote creo que realmente quería regresar contigo, causarte una buena impresión era mi verdadera intensión... que rayos me pasaba! Acabamos de terminar y ya quería volver contigo realmente soy un masoquista! . Bueno espesamos a platicar, y no se como paso pero sacaste el tema de que ya tenias nueva pareja ¡Que! Como es posible que ya tengas pareja? Si yo en meses no e conseguido a nadie, eso me molesto bastante y me entristeció. Llegando a mi casa lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir por una botella y ahogar mis penas. Mis malditas penas y maldito alcohol, así que tu nueva pareja era Afrodita, no me digas que le viste a esa esa malparida zorra ¡maldita sea Camus! grite, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero bueno si así Camus lo deseaba respetaría su decisión total por eso habíamos terminado.  
Yo seguía con mis actividades normales entrenando y cosas así. Un día mientras entrenaba en el campo de entrenamiento Death Mask se me acerco, y me empezó a hacer platica, yo la verdad le seguí ya que no molestaba su presencia, en verdad me gustaba! Digo se me hacia un caballero algo divertido y tonto haha.  
Sin darme cuanta no se porque termine invitándolo mas seguido a mi casa cosa que nunca había echo con otros caballeros solo con Camus y Aioria. Lo invite y comimos pizza que por cierto el habia encargado, y asi fui invitándolo mas seguido y el a mi a ir a su casa. Un día que estábamos en su sofá tomando y viendo la televisión no se porque pero me dio ganas de besarlo, creo que era gran parte por el alcohol o no? Ahgss bueno lo bese, al principio él se sorprendió pero luego me seguido el juego, empezamos a quitarnos la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos (vaya estupideces que hace uno cuando el alcohol te domina) y decidimos hacerlo... ah bueno no es que lo hayamos decidido si no que era ovio que pensábamos hacer jugar ajedrez.  
Después de estar haciendo el amor por un buen tiempo terminamos, todos cansados, para nuestra suerte el sofa era amplio. Cuando los dos nos tranquilizamos un poco yo me puse erguido, Dante como ahora le decía seguía recostado, la cobija que estaba ahí desde que empezamos a ver la TV, le tapaba pero solo lo suficiente como para no dejarle ver el miembro. Le dije que habia disfrutado estar con el, también le dije que durante el tiempo que estuve con junto el me habia enamorado completamente de él y que quería proponerle algo entonces de mis pantalones tirados en el piso saque una cajita y le dije

-Ángelo te... te gustaría… casarte conmigo ( le dije, la mano me temblaba)

- Milo! (dijo poniéndose erguido en el acto)

-No quiero presionarte, tu solo di lo que realmente sientes

-Hahaha (empezó a reírse con esa risa típica de él, algo maquiavélica) pues claro que acepto que creías, mis ojos se iluminaron, no podía creer lo que mis oídos oían, Ángelo aceptaba casarse conmigo era el mejor día de mi vida.)

Paso un buen tiempo y aun la gente no creía que el y yo estuviéramos casados, decían que era pura calentura pero la verdad a Ángelo y a mi no nos importaba mucho. Había oído muchos rumores de que Camus igualmente se había casado con Afrodita, a mi no me importaba pero tenia una que otra duda ya que Afrodita fue amante de Ángelo hace mucho aunque el me dejo en claro que no le importaba tampoco esa relación... bueno a mi si me importaba porque era mi amigo aunque el luego el me lo confirmaría después que efectivamente se había casado con Afrodita. Posdata Camus ya sabia de que me había casado con Dante, yo le había dicho mediante un email... sé que no es la mejor manera de decírselo pero, es que había tenido mucho trabajo que hacer enserió!  
Un día el teléfono sonó, yo conteste porque Ángelo estaba bañándose.

-Bueno quien habla? (dije)

-Milo... Milo soy yo Camus

-Camus! hola amigo como estas como estas allí en Francia? (dijo alegremente)

-Bien gracias por preguntar

-Ah que bien bueno... para que llamaste... ¡lo siento pero es que estaba preparando la comida ha.. ha (cuando yo diría eso, "preparando la comida" si como no... aunque lo pensé por un momento, no fui muy grosero?) ah lo siento... perdón ... es que... yo...

-No te preocupes es que te llamaba para decirte que... decirte que

-Si dime

-Yo... yo me case!

- ¿¡Tu que! (le dije casi gritando, creo que hasta Ángelo me oyó lo bueno es que el baño estaba lejos casi en el fondo de la casa)

- Si así es Milo!

- Que bueno Camus! (dije con lagrimas en los ojos, me daba mucha alegría que mi mejor amigo por fin encontrara la felicidad que tanto buscaba)

Después de eso nos despedimos, cuando Ángelo salió le conté lo que había pasado, el también se alegraba no tanto como yo pero creo que si le daba alegría.

Un mes después Ángelo y yo fuimos al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas, allí nos encontramos a Camus y Afrodita agarrados de la mano, naturalmente todos nos saludamos, nos habían dicho que no tenían mucho de regresar de Francia. Después eso ellos se fueron a hace sus cosas, nosotros fuimos a la caja registradora donde nos atendieron y luego nos retiramos a el estacionamiento.

-No crees que hacen buena pareja? (le dije a Dante con una sonrisa)

-Pues si creo que si me dijo algo indiferente, el siempre a sido así con cosas que no son de su interés)

-Oye no crees que esos dos hacen linda pareja (dijo Afrodita mientras leía el horóscopo de una revista)

-Si la verdad si (dijo Camus mientras checaba que nada faltara en el carrito)

-Si mira aquí dice que cáncer y escorpio hacen buena... ¡paraje son compatibles!

- ¡Afrodita vámonos! (grito Camus quien se dirigía a la caja registradora)

- ¡Hay Camus! ¡nunca me haces caso! (grito Afrodita mientras corría para alcanzarlo)

Fin


End file.
